justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)
|year = 2001 |difficulty = (Classic/Mashup) |nogm = 1 |dg = Female |mashup = Only available on Wii U |mode = Solo |pc = Purple |gc = Black Dark Red (RTS Mashup) |lc = Cyan |pictos = 114 (Classic) 120 (Mashup) |perf= Céline Kitsais}} "Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops)" 'by ''Blu Cantrell is featured on Just Dance 4, Just Dance Now and Just Dance Unlimited. Dancer The dancer is a woman with black cornrow hair, black shoes and a black shirt. She also has a purple jacket and purple jeans. In the verses her jacket changes from yellow to purple.The jacket and jeans change to green in the chorus and it changes to blue at the bridge of the song. She has a sky blue outline which changes to green. Background The background is a purple screen. Lyrics from the song appear at certain times. During the chorus, it changes to purple and green. During the bridge, the dancer is seen with a pair of holograms behind her. Gold Moves There is 1 'Gold Move '''in this routine: '''Gold Move: '''Put both of your hands out as if you are doing a "Stop" sign. Hit 'Em Up Style GM.png|Gold Move Hitemupstylegm.gif|Gold Move ''in-game Dance Quests * One player gets 3 stars * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Smooth" Dance style * Get GOOD when "Oops!" is sung Mashup ''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''has a Mashup exclusive to the Wii U. Dancers *Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!)' '' *''I Want You Back '' *''Body Movin' '' * Unknown Dancer *''Walk Like an Egyptian'' *''Here Comes the Hotstepper'' *''Superstition '' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin''' *''Unknown Dancer'' *''Walk Like An Egyptian'' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''I Want You Back'' *''Body Movin''' *''Umbrella'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' *''Here Comes The Hotstepper'' *''Superstition'' *''Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) '' Appearances in Mashups Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) appears in the following Mashups: * Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) * Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Love Me Again (Ex-Girlfriends) * Mas Que Nada * Oops!...I Did It Again * Run the Show (remade) Captions Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Bring it * Hit Em Strong * Ignore Me * Oops Trivia * In the Mashup for ''Run the Show, the dancer is colored differently with dark red hair, red shoes a teal shirt, a dark purple jacket, and denim colored pants. * At two thirds of the song, when the dancer has cloned silhouettes of herself, they are fully visible until the Gold Move on the Wii version of Just Dance 4. On the other consoles however, they are only briefly seen twice for a couple of seconds. They do not appear at all on Just Dance Now. * The background of the dance is similar to another music video for another Blu Cantrell song titled Breathe; the only difference is that with the in-game background, the background changes colors while the background in Breathe remains blue. * The background also resembles the ABC radio show premieres. * The pictograms are always purple, even when the coach changes color throughout the routine. * The dancer reuses a move from Oops!...I Did It Again. * In a promotional photo for Just Dance Now, it can be seen that the song originally had a different square with the background being in blue instead of yellow. * In the Mashup, the pictograms for Superstition have aqua arrows instead of orange ones. Plus, Umbrella uses a completely different pictogram to replace the Gold Move; it resembles the Gold Move 1 pictogram from Maneater. Gallery hitemup.jpg|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' HitEmUpinactive.png|''Hit ’Em Up Style (Oops!)'' in the song selection menu HitEmUpactive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover hitemup_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover 416.png|Avatar The dancer colored diffrently .png|The different color scheme pictos-sprite (10).png|Pictograms hitemup.png|Coach extraction betahitemupandlylalssquares.png|Unused square with a different background. Videos File:Blu Cantrell - Hit 'Em Up Style (Oops!) File:Just_dance_now_Hit_%27em_up_style_(oops!)_5_stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Céline Rotsen Category:R&B Songs